fairypediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Yasii-Chan
Über mich Also...ich mag Schokolade, bin iBlali-Positiv und Snickers-Positiv. Ich liebe meine Freunde über alles und stelle jeden Samstag morgen meinen Wecker. Warum könnt ihr euch sicher denken XD. Ich habe braune Haut und bin gegen Rassismus und Mobbing. Tanzen und Singen sind mein leben (Auch wenn meine Tanzlehrerin ziemlich angsteinflössend ist O.o) Ich wohne in der Schweiz, Kanton Aargau, Stein-Säckingen gleich an der Grenze zu Deutschland und am Rhein. Viele meiner Freunde lieben meine Locken und ich sage euch, ich hasse es wenn man mit meinen Locken spielt XD. Meine Hobbies sind: Tanzen, Singen, Zeichnen, Klavier spielen (Ja, ich spiele Klavier), Geschichten schreiben und Lesen. Ich mag: -Cookies -Ed Sheeran ;* -Fantasy Filme und Bücher -Alte Legenden, Sagen und Mythen -Flügel (Also Engelsflügel und Klaviere) -iBlali -Snickers -FAIRY TAIL!!! -K-ON!! Ich hasse: -Mädchen die 13 sind, sich aber Verhalten und Anziehen wollen wie 16-Jährige, selber aber wie 4-Jährige Kinder sind. -Mathematik (-.-) -Meine Klassenlehrerin -Mobbing -Krieg -Geschichte -Allgemein Schule ;D Meine liebsten Gedichte und Zitate: -Hätte ich gewusst dass es so endet, hätte ich dir bereits bei unserem ersten Treffen in die Fresse geschlagen. -Mut ist der Zauber, der Träume Wirklichkeit werden lässt... -Verleugne nie deine Vergangenheit, denn dank ihr bist du der Mensch, der du heute bist! -Du hasst mich? Heftig. Das traf mich jetzt etwa so hart wie ein Wackelpudding. -Kennst du mich noch? Ich bin die, die du nie verlieren wolltest. -Hin fallen-aufstehen-Krone richten-weiter gehen. -Akzeptiere die Dinge wie sie nun mal sind. -Ein weiser Mensch achtet nicht auf Aussehen, sondern auf Gefühl... -Sag nicht: "Für meine Freunde würde ich sterben!" Sag: "Ich lebe für meine Freunde!" Schule ist unnötig weil: Geschichte: Die sind doch eh alle schon Tot... Musik: Youtube? Viva? MTV? Mathematik: Für was haben wir einen Taschenrechner? Deutsch: Wird doch eh alles abgekürzt. Fremdsprachen: Google Übersetzer oder für Englisch Dora Geografie: Ich denke jeder besitzt einen Weltatlas oder? Ein Witz... Der kleine Fritz fragt seinen Vater: "Papa, was ist eigentlich Politik?" Der Vater weiss nicht recht wie er ihm das erklären soll und fängt einfach an: "Also, nehmen wir zum Beispiel mal unsere Familie. Ich bringe das Geld, also nennen wir mich Kapitalisumus. Deine Mutter verwaltet das Geld, also ist sie die Regierung. Wir beide kümmern uns fast ausschliesslich um dein Wohl, also bist du das Volk. Unser Diestmädchen ist die Arbeiterklasse und dein kleiner Bruder, der noch in den Windeln sitzt, ist die Zukunft. Hast du das verstanden?" Fritz ist sich nicht sicher und sagt, er will erst noch eine Nacht drüber schlafen. In der Nacht wacht er auf, weil sein kleiner Bruder in die Windeln gemacht hat und nun schreit. Er steht auf und klopft an dem Elternschlafzimmer, doch seine Mutter schläft tief und lässt sich nicht aufwecken. Also geht er zum Diestmädchen und findet dort seinen Vater bei ihr im Bett. Doch auch auf sein Klopfen lassen sich die beiden nicht stören. Also geht er wieder ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen fragt ihn der Vater, ob er nun wisse was Politik sei. Fritz nickt und antwortet: "Ja, jetzt weiss ich es. Der Kapitalismus vögelt die Arbeiterklasse, während die Regierung schläft. Das Volk wird total ignoriert und die Zukunft ist voll Scheisse..." XD Was wäre wenn ich nicht Ich wäre, sondern: Ein Monat: April Ein Wochentag: Freitag Ein Tier: Adler Eine Richtung: Geradeaus Eine Zahl: 17 Ein Kleidungsstück: Schal Ein Schmuckstück: Ring Eine Blume: Schneeglöckchen Eine Flüssigkeit: Wasser Ein Baum: Eiche Ein Wetter: Frische Frühlingssonne Ein mystisches Wesen: Pegasus Eine Farbe: Karibisch-Blau Ein Element: Finsternis Ein Lied: River flows in you (Klavierstück von Yiruma, müsst ihr euch mal anhören!) Ein Film: Beautiful Creatures Ein Gegenstand: Thor's Hammer (Ich liebe den einfach mit Blitzen und so XD) Ein Wort: Freundschaft Ein Körpergefühl: Liebe Ein Buch: Sixteen Moons Ein Planet: Saturn Ein Land: England Eine Stadt: London *~* Ein Superheld: Thor Ein Anime Charakter: Yui Hirasawa (K-ON!) Ein Fairy Tail Charakter: Erza Knightwalker (XD keine Ahnung wieso, ich mag sie irgendwie)